


you make it easy

by 8moons2stars



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, sleepy cuddling because i'm also freaking sleepy omg, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24779779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8moons2stars/pseuds/8moons2stars
Summary: Joohyun had a plan. Really.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80





	you make it easy

Joohyun _knows_ she had a plan.  
  


She did. She really did.  
  


But now that she is currently underneath an adamantly sleeping Seungwan, she can barely recall her own name, much less her reason for being here in the first place. Seungwan blows away every coherent thought with each steady breath against her chest, and Joohyun’s mind scrambles for composure.  
  


It’s so easy; she has to do this every day anyway. Every time Seungwan is within proximity, her brain has to work overtime just to avoid tripping imaginary wires and crossing phantom lines. It’s easy, like catching your breath after a tiresome run—which means it’s never really easy at all. But Joohyun is good at making difficult things seem easy.  
  


“Seungwan, we have to go,” she bluffs while her mind scrambles to remember why. Her heart thuds heavily when Seungwan’s weight lightens on her chest, and Joohyun thinks she’s done for—needs to remember before Seungwan can ask—but Seungwan doesn’t. Her weight lands heavier, a whine falling from her lips as her face presses harder against Joohyun’s chest. And as if that weren’t enough, Seungwan finds Joohyun’s hand by her side even with her eyes closed and presses it down with hers on the bed.  
  


“Shhh, unnie,” Seungwan mumbles, her words already slurring their way back to slumber.  
  


Joohyun thinks her plan is screwed.  
  


Screw the plan.  
  


She intertwines their hands properly, and this. This is truly, truly easy. It’s an inhale after an exhale. It’s as inevitable as night turning into day.  
  


Joohyun loves Seungwan.  
  


She can feel Seungwan’s pulse through her palm, fluttering in time with hers.  
  


_In time with hers?_  
  


“Why is your heart beating so fast?”  
  


Seungwan stiffens in her arms, and dusk dawns on Joohyun’s day when the former quickly turns away, facing the wall as she curls into herself.  
  


Joohyun turns with her, trying to guide her back, wishing that she could teach Seungwan about how easy this could be.  
  


“It’s hot, okay,” Seungwan retorts, but her voice shakes a little bit. Like it’s not easy at all.  
  


Joohyun closes in, ignoring the bluff, her chest on Seungwan’s back as she tries to make her feel how they’re one and the same. How they can both try and try to pretend, but never with each other. Not really.  
  


Seungwan freezes again, and Joohyun knows. Her heartbeat skyrockets at the precipice of a verdict.  
  


“Do you…feel hot, too?” Seungwan whispers. Even as her body relaxes with a soft exhale, sinking into Joohyun like an anchor to her chest.  
  


Joohyun lets out a breathy laugh, her plans laid to rest as Seungwan intertwines their fingers again. “Yes. The answer is yes. To everything.” To what Seungwan wishes to say. To what is easy, and difficult, and simply inevitable.

**Author's Note:**

> i was about to sleep but then suddenly this blew out of my brain. and now it's 8 am and i'm screwed but //// wenrene uwu sob uwu it's worth it. (this was actually supposed to be a bit angsty/bittersweet but...hey. let's not do that, am i right?)
> 
> i feel like i'm drunk when i'm sleep-deprived so there are probably some typos T.T i'll proofread when i wake up! sorry! i hope you liked it!


End file.
